1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to siding for a building structure, and more specifically to siding attachment devices for a building structure.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many types of buildings include some form of siding. Siding is generally used as an exterior surface to keep out moisture and decay, protect the building, and also to provide an attractive or durable appearance to the building structure.
In the prior art the siding is generally supplied as panels that are applied starting from the bottom of the building structure, and are generally nailed onto studs of the building. Generally, one nail is used per stud.
However, there are several problems in the siding application according to the prior art. First, the siding must be applied in a manner that is substantially level. This is done to ensure that the siding is installed evenly. It is also important for an appearance aspect. In addition, the prior art siding process is relatively slow and some carpentry expertise is needed.
Therefore, a need remains in the art for improvements in siding attachment devices.
A siding attachment strip is provided according to one embodiment of the invention. The siding attachment strip is adapted to retain a plurality of siding panels to a building structure. The siding attachment strip comprises an elongate body and one or more mounting holes spaced along the elongate body. The siding attachment strip further comprises a plurality of siding top edge clips spaced along the elongate body according to a predetermined siding panel size. A siding top edge clip of the plurality of siding top edge clips is capable of engaging a nailing slot in a siding panel. The siding top edge clip includes a plurality of prongs extending therefrom. A prong of the plurality of prongs includes a substantially right-angled bend in a middle region of the prong. The siding attachment strip further comprises a plurality of prong slots formed in the elongate body and spaced from and corresponding to the plurality of siding top edge clips. A prong slot is positioned to correspond to the plurality of prongs of the siding top edge clip when the siding top edge clip is in a normal position with respect to the elongate body and one or more of the plurality of prongs is received in the prong slot.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the siding attachment strip comprises an elongate body and one or more mounting holes spaced along the elongate body. The siding attachment strip further comprises a plurality of siding fold clips formed in the elongate body and spaced from and corresponding to the plurality of siding top edge clips. A siding fold clip of the plurality of siding fold clips includes a substantially orthogonal first portion extending from the elongate body and a substantially parallel second portion that is substantially parallel with the elongate body and is substantially orthogonal to the first portion. The siding fold clip is capable of engaging in a siding fold of the siding panel.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, the siding attachment strip comprises an elongate body and one or more mounting holes spaced along the elongate body. The siding attachment strip further comprises a plurality of siding top edge clips spaced along the elongate body according to a predetermined siding panel size. A siding top edge clip of the plurality of siding top edge clips is deformable toward the elongate body and is capable of engaging a nailing slot in a siding panel. The siding top edge clip includes a plurality of prongs extending therefrom, with a prong of the plurality of prongs including a substantially right-angled bend in a middle region of the prong. The siding attachment strip further comprises a plurality of prong slots formed in the elongate body and spaced from and corresponding to the plurality of siding top edge clips. A prong slot is positioned to correspond to the plurality of prongs of the siding top edge clip when the siding top edge clip is in a normal position with respect to the elongate body and one or more of the plurality of prongs is received in the prong slot. The siding attachment strip further comprises a plurality of siding fold clips formed in the elongate body and spaced from and corresponding to the plurality of siding top edge clips. A siding fold clip of the plurality of siding fold clips includes a substantially orthogonal first portion extending from the elongate body and a substantially parallel second portion that is substantially parallel with the elongate body and is substantially orthogonal to the first portion. The siding fold clip is capable of engaging in a siding fold of the siding panel.
A method of forming a siding attachment strip for retaining a plurality of siding panels to a building structure is provided according to another embodiment of the invention. The method comprises the step of forming an elongate body of the siding attachment strip. The method further comprises the step of forming one or more mounting holes on the elongate body. The plurality of mounting holes are spaced along the elongate body. The method further comprises the step of forming a plurality of siding top edge clips on the elongate body. The plurality of siding top edge clips are regularly spaced along the elongate body according to a predetermined siding panel size. The method further comprises the step of forming a plurality of prong slots in the elongate body, spaced from and corresponding to the plurality of siding top edge clips. A prong slot of the plurality of prong slots corresponds to a siding top edge clip and is capable of receiving the siding top edge clip. The method further comprises the step of forming a plurality of siding fold clips on the elongate body spaced from and corresponding to the plurality of siding top edge clips. A siding fold clip of the plurality of siding fold clips includes a substantially orthogonal first portion extending from the elongate body and a substantially parallel second portion that is substantially parallel with the elongate body and is substantially orthogonal to the first portion. The siding fold clip is capable of engaging a siding fold of the siding panel.
A contoured insulation sheet is provided according to another embodiment of the invention. The insulation sheet is adapted for use beneath a plurality of siding panels installed on a wall of a building structure. The insulation sheet comprises an insulation sheet possessing a thickness, a wall face, and a siding face. The insulation sheet further comprises a plurality of parallel channels formed in the siding face. A channel of the plurality of channels is substantially vertical and of a size to accommodate a siding attachment strip. The insulation sheet further comprises a plurality of contours formed in the siding face. A contour of the plurality of contours is substantially horizontal and substantially matches a contour of an inner surface of a predetermined siding panel.
A method of forming a contoured insulation sheet for use beneath a plurality of siding panels is provided according to another embodiment of the invention. The method comprises the step of providing an insulation sheet possessing a thickness, a wall face, and a siding face. The method further comprises the step of forming a plurality of parallel channels in the siding face. A channel of the plurality of channels is substantially vertical and of a size to accommodate a siding attachment strip. The method further comprises the step of forming a plurality of contours in the siding face. A contour of the plurality of contours is substantially horizontal and substantially matches a contour of an inner surface of a predetermined siding panel.
The above and other features and advantages of the present invention will be further understood from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like parts are designated by reference numerals having the same last two digits.